


Dessert

by dovingbird



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: A filled commission. After their wife-approved date, Rhett teaches Link about the joys of eating ass.





	Dessert

Before Link’s back even hit the bed, Rhett was already pulling his phone out, and just that momentary lack of attention was enough to have Link grabbing at his shirt. “Excuse me.”

Rhett grinned as he batted Link’s hand away, then went back to typing. “Gimme a sec, man-”

Link huffed. His mouth was swollen, his heart was pounding, and anxiety was rushing through his head harder and faster with every second away from him. “Listen, what we were in the middle of was real nice, so if you could stop checking Twitter for five seconds-”

“Not checking Twitter. Jesus.” Rhett’s tongue flicked out between his lips in concentration. “Texting Jessie. Letting her know I’m gonna be a little later than I thought before I get home.”

Another heart flutter. Link took in a shaky breath. “Yeah?” This time when he tugged at Rhett’s t-shirt, he dropped his phone and pulled it off in silent acquiescence. “You tell her why?”

“You’re an exhibitionist.” Less of an accusation and more of a statement of fact from his tone, as far as Link could tell. Rhett dropped his shirt behind him and slid his hands slowly under Link’s hem. “It’s not enough my wife knows we’re on a date, but you’ve gotta make sure she knows I’m in your bed and blowing your mind, huh?”

It was different than that, really. It seemed impossible that they could both have permission from their wives to not only go to dinner together on an explicit, clear, honest, understood _date,_ but that they could have time together after it? To do...whatever _this_ was? Kissing, Link knew about. Having sex with Christy, he knew about. Bringing Rhett into his bed and seeing what it looked like when he was hard in his jeans? That was still pretty damn new. “Don’t get mad at me for checking, all right?” he asked, trying to be snappy and ending up breathless instead.

Rhett grunted in acknowledgment as he pressed his lips to his belly. He drew a line of slow, intoxicating kisses up Link’s ribs, one by one, until he could push the shirt over his head. His hair was mussed – he felt it immediately, and self-consciousness flooded him – but Rhett caught his chin in one massive hand and kissed his jawline, and Link tried to push the nerves away.

“She knows,” Rhett finally murmured against his ear, lips teasing the shell of it. “She knows exactly what I’m gonna do to you right now, bo.”

Goosebumps raced over his skin, little fissures of electricity as his cells reached skyward and tried to drag Rhett’s body down to meet him. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” Rhett chuckled. “And, uh, between you and me, I’m pretty sure she’s gonna go get off to it in about two minutes.”

Link breathed a weak moan, eyes fluttering shut. Did he have permission to imagine that? Jessie spreading herself out in their massive bed and running her fingers through her folds as she imagined Rhett touching him? He didn’t know, but he was damn sure Christy would end up doing the same. How many times had their wives teased them about this before they got here? They had to have thought about it. Neither of them were even the least bit surprised about how their friendship was shifting – hell, only _Link_ seemed to be the one lagging behind.

He didn’t like being in the dark. Maybe that was why he finally reached up and pulled Rhett down, so his body crushed the breath out of him. “And what’re you planning on doing, then?” he drawled on a whisper against his neck.

Rhett’s touch turned tender, cradling his cheek, and he angled Link to kiss him once more. “Gonna eat you out.”

Alarm bells went off in Link’s head. “Excuse me?” He wrinkled his nose. “Rhett, listen, before you and me even went out, you know I was mowing my lawn and trimming my hedges an-”

“Yeah, Link, you’re a strong, hard working man,” Rhett deadpanned. “Now, why don’t you shut up and let me reward you for that?”

“No! I’m sweaty a-and gross, the hell’s wrong with you?”

Rhett rolled his eyes as he sat up on his elbows. He glanced at his watch, then shot Link a look. “Goddammit, Link, we don’t exactly have time for you to go take a shower and clean your delicate asshole. Your wife’s gonna be home in, what, half an hour?”

So it was over just that fast, huh? Link looked away and chewed on his bottom lip. “Not my fault you insisted on dessert.”

“You like dessert!”

“I like this more!” Link shot back, running his hands up the smooth, warm slope of Rhett’s back. Just watching the heat in Rhett’s gaze made his cheeks heat; it was the first time he’d right out admitted that he liked...whatever this was – kissing, touching, seeing him in less clothes under the softness of his bedside lamp – and when he kissed him again, as soft as a whisper, he sighed in frustration. “Guess we don’t have t- where’re you going?”

“Don’t move,” Rhett said firmly as he rolled off of bed and went down the hallway.

Link sat up and frowned, watching Rhett disappear into the door of his home office. “Man, what the hell are you doing?”

“Shut up!”

“Don’t tell me to shut up in my own house!” Link slung his legs over the edge of the bed to go after him, but Rhett appeared in the hallway again – and he was holding scissors. “...what, are we making arts and crafts now?”

“Something like that.” Rhett pointed at him. “Get naked.”

He’d never much liked Rhett bossing him around, but hell, he wasn’t gonna turn that request down. As Rhett opened his bedside drawer like he owned the damn place, Link watched with furrowed brows as he wrestled his jeans off – why the hell had he worn his tightest pair again?

_To get Rhett to look at your ass._ Right, he’d forgotten about that.

By the time Link had his briefs on the floor, the heat from his cheeks spreading down his chest – the first time he was naked and aroused in front of Rhett, and he wasn’t even gonna look at him? – Rhett turned around with an affirmative, pleased sound. “There, now w-”

Rhett cut off the second he turned around, gaze raking down Link’s body, and Link shivered and licked his lips as he sat on the edge of the bed again. “What? What’re you looking at?”

Rhett shook his head slowly. “You. You look...better than I ever imagined.”

“You saying you imagined it?” Link pushed himself up the bed as he glanced down at the clear latex in his hand. “Wait, hold on, first of all, what did you just do to that condom?”

“Made it better. You’ve heard of a dental damn, c’mon.” Rhett took a deep breath as he put the scissors down, then crawled after Link and slid between his legs. He pressed four kisses to the inside of his thigh, curving upward, but all Link could think about was how goddamn much he’d worked that day, and he twitched away with a laugh of his own before he could taste his sweat. “Hey, where’re you going?”

“Nowhere.” Link’s breath caught as Rhett pulled his legs over his shoulders. “Just, uh...”

Rhett met his gaze as he spread the condom out – long, flat, like a piece of saran wrap – and quirked his brow. “You look good, Link. Real good. I mean it.”

Turning forty this year, blotchy with his blush, cock twitching embarrassingly against his stomach… He was pretty sure Rhett had to be blind, saying shit like that, but...well. Maybe he meant it. When was the last time Rhett had lied to him?

Link hesitated before he touched Rhett’s hair, sliding his fingers deep and feeling the silky strands tickle him. “You...you look good too, Rhett.”

Rhett beamed, shooting him the brightest, toothiest smile he’d ever seen. Something beautiful and free. Something Link had always wanted to see on him – this reminder that they were happy, that they hadn’t made mistakes, that they’d gotten where they wanted to be.

And now they were here together, and Rhett was kissing the swell of his hipbone, and Link was shakily touching his cheek. And all of it was true.

“Don’t get twitchy like Jessie does,” Rhett warned as he pushed Link’s legs over his shoulders and – God, that was weird – _parted his cheeks._ “If I’ve gotta chase you all over the damn bed, I’m gonna hold you dow-”

“Wait, what do you mean, like Jessie does?”

Rhett met his gaze smugly as he moved the sleek condom into place. Over his hole, Link guessed?

“You’re not gonna tell me you’ve done this to Jessie. That she _likes_ it. C’mon.”

A switch flipped, and Rhett’s gaze began to smolder just as he dipped his head.

The drag of Rhett’s tongue over his hole made Link choke. He gasped, going rigid, the hand in his hair tightening. “Rhett, _Rhett-_ ”

Rhett groaned against him, drawing the tip of his tongue in dizzying patterns – hard and firm.

“O-oh, oh my God, just...” Link arched his back and threw his head back, gasping for air. A ragged moan slipped out, barely there before he was panting again. “Rhett!”

It was too much – all encompassing pleasure that raked through him, putting heat in his balls and electricity in his cock. _Shit,_ he was hard, what the fuck, harder than he’d been in months – in _years._

One of Rhett’s hands grabbed his thigh, squeezing so hard he swore bruises were already sparking, and that hint of pain made Link buck his hips and cry out. That hand held his leg against his chest. The other held the dental dam in place over his hole. And Rhett didn’t lose a beat, dragging sensation out of him in waves of ecstasy.

Rhett had always been a focused man, the one who kept them driving toward their projects when all hope was lost. He had that same look in his eye when Link craned his neck to see him – to even consider pleading for mercy – and he knew better than to try and stop him.

Rhett was dead determined to watch him lose his mind, and Link knew it – and somehow it made him all the harder.

They didn’t have much time, and it was a damn shame because Link could imagine letting Rhett do this to him for hours – days, if he could. But that would have to wait. For now he grabbed his cock and swore sharply, sweat kissing his temples as he tugged, swirling his thumb over his head to collect every drop of precum until he was slick and ready to strip himself bare.

“Don’t stop, don’t you fucking stop, Rhett,” Link whispered, and Rhett chuckled through his answering moan – sweet vibrations that trilled against his hole. Link arched again, holding himself there shakily as he held his breath, pushing and pushing and- “Shit!” He trembled as he came, sinking until he was flat on his back. Every nerve in his body twitched and sang as Rhett pulled those last beats of pleasure out of him, and as he caught his cum in the palm of his hand he curled his toes against the sheets.

Rhett pulled back, and Link barely had a second to whine in protest before he was climbing Link like a tree and kissing him deeply. The faint taste of latex was on his tongue – slight, familiar from when Christy blew him with a condom – and he wrapped a weak arm around his waist.

“Got ten minutes,” Rhett whispered. “You’re gonna be dead asleep when your wife gets home.”

“I’ll tell her you tried to kill me.” Link’s eyelashes fluttered open as he grinned at him. “She’ll get you back.”

“She can try.”

There was something unspoken on Rhett’s tone – amused but curious – but before Link could question it, he was kissing him again.

There’d be time to figure out the rest later. He needed this now.


End file.
